


Making Plans

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Balcony Sex, F/F, I have No Excuse, I should be sleeping instead I'm writing smut, PWP, spoilers for episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kara really should learn to think before she speaks. But on the other hand, she's definitely not complaining.





	

Cat Grant has to have super hearing. There's no other explanation. There's no way Kara would have said that loud enough for anyone to hear without it, no way her innermost reaction would have come out like that. She's not even sure she'd vocalized it at all.

But from the way Cat is staring at her, face a mix of shock and interest, she knows that somehow, against all odds, she'd managed to give herself away.

"Well, maybe you could do me."

Even now the words hang between them, settling in the air, choking the oxygen from Kara's lungs with their weight. She'd never been so forward, with anyone, let alone the woman who is still technically her boss. She hadn't thought herself even capable of it.

And yet here she is, watching the surprise on Cat's face turn to a calculating gaze, her heartbeat picking up just slightly as she deliberately drags her eyes along Kara's body. Kara is fairly unfamiliar with the intricacies of human sexuality thanks to years of avoiding notice, but even she can recognize the spark of arousal on the older woman's face. Somehow her mistake hasn't blown up in her face just yet, and suddenly Kara somehow isn't afraid that it's going to. She should be, but her long buried attraction is surfacing, pushing those worries to the back of her mind.

"And is tomorrow the timeline here, or can I start my leave early?" Cat's voice is almost sinful, pulling Kara closer without thought. Cat isn't pushing her away, Cat isn't offended, Cat isn't disinterested in the slightest.

"Isn't the whole point of this to avoid plans?" Kara asks in a voice that somehow doesn't waver, all her uncertainties disappearing the longer Cat looks at her like this. "To just act? To dive into the unknown?"

She worries for a brief second as the words leave her lips that she'll give herself away, end the careful dance they've been performing for so long, but Cat doesn't react. Kara knows she'd understood what was being said, but tonight isn't the time for that. Tonight is about grabbing the moment. Seizing the day. Carpe Diem.

And oh does Cat seize it, hands tangling in Kara's hair to pull her down and into a frenzied kiss, not hesitating to deepen it when Kara's lips part. Kara is lost in the sensation, surrendering completely to Cat's every whim, every swipe of her tongue, pulling her closer for more contact as the kiss continues to deepen. Of all the ways she'd seen this goodbye going, this hadn't been anywhere on the list, but there's no way she's questioning it now.

Her hands move to Cat's hips instinctively when the kiss finally breaks, their foreheads leaning against each other as Cat pants to catch her breath. "There's something to be said for a lack of planning," she says, voice far more even than Kara thinks is right after a kiss like that. If Cat doesn't sound even slightly off balance, she's not trying hard enough.

"Spontaneity is key," Kara agrees, carefully turning and pushing Cat down onto one of the couches, sparing a quick glance inside the building to make sure they won't be interrupted. "A little mystery goes a long way."

And with that she sinks to her knees before Cat, not missing the swift intake of breath or the way her eyes dilate in response. Apparently it was exactly the right move, because as soon as she settles Cat is kissing her again, hands wandering over her suit and cape as if she needs to feel every inch of Kara she can.

But as much as Kara wants to let her, right now she has a goal in mind, one she refuses to be distracted from. Even when the distraction is the soft skin of Cat's hands tracing along her collarbones, sending shivers down her spine. As amazing as it feels, right now she wants to make Cat feel that good and better.

This time she's the one who breaks the kiss, immediately turning her attention to the graceful slope of Cat's neck, placing light, teasing kisses slowly along it, feeling the vibrations of Cat's moans on her lips. They're intoxicating in a way alcohol never has been, driving Kara to reckless action, desperate to elicit more of those sounds from Cat.

Her hands slip under Cat's sweater without pause, ghosting over the planes of her abs and the dips of her ribs to cup soft breasts. It's Kara's turn to moan as Cat throws her head back, arching into the light pressure in a wordless plea. And Kara can't refuse her anything, but especially this. Light touches turn firm, seeking and finding sensitive nipples and teasing them to stiff peaks.

Cat's moans deepen at that, and suddenly Kara needs more, needs more contact, more ability to explore every inch of the gorgeous woman in front of her. With a quick glance at Cat for permission, she pulls the sweater over the other woman's head, lips immediately decending to taste the skin over her collarbones, hands mapping the full expanse of her torso as she traces random patterns with her tongue, slowly making her way lower until she's pushing the cup of the black lace bra out of the way and taking a nipple into her mouth.

Cat's moans deepen with the first swipe of her tongue, turn stuttering when Kara sucks, and trail off into silent expressions of pleasure when one of her hands raises to tweak the unattended bud. Kara doesn't know which reaction is her favorite, so she does everything she can to draw each of them out until Cat is practically writhing in her seat, desperate for more.

Where once Kara might have hesitated at this step, tonight there's no room for doubts in her mind, no room for anything but the desire to feel Cat fall apart around her. So when the older woman manages to work a hand between their bodies and unbutton her own slacks, Kara doesn't hesitate to slide them carefully off, panties following a second later until Cat is almost completely bare before her.

She almost takes a moment to drink the sight in, but Cat's fingers tangle impatiently in her hair at the brief hesitation, pulling her down to where she's needed most. And Kara has no complaint with that, tongue darting out as soon as she's close enough to catch her first taste of Cat's arousal.

She can't stop the moan that bursts from her at that, wouldn't even if it were possible. Not when Cat is filling her senses, shutting out the rest of the world until Kara's focus is solely on making the woman in front of her come. She has to force herself to take it slow, to savor each moment rather than rush to a finish line, reminding herself that this is about bringing every possible drop of pleasure to Cat. Rushing won't accomplish that.

So instead she carefully trails her tongue along every fold, occasionally sucking Cat into her mouth for a few seconds, reveling in the reactions she gets. She keeps to no pattern, has no specific plan in mind, and the unpredictable nature of her actions keeps Cat from getting too close too quickly.

When Kara can no longer stand it she slips two finger slowly into Cat, looking up to meet Cat's eyes as she does, moaning at the look of need and hunger she's getting. It's obvious Cat is struggling to keep her eyes open, and Kara smirks as she sets out to make Cat lose all grips on her control.

Her fingers begin to move faster, carefully twisting with each stroke, each pass finding new ways to make Cat moan. Her tongue picks up where she'd left off, careful flicks against Cat's clit coming at unpredictable intervals, sending a jolt through her body every time.

When Cat tugs sharply on Kara's hair she easily understands the unspoken request, loving the fact that she's driven the woman who built her career on words into wordless moans and gasps. It's a heady thought, and Kara moans as fiercely as Cat when she slides a third finger in, feeling the tightness around her that tells her Cat is close. She could easily tip her over the edge at that moment, but she knows the longer she draws this out the better it will be.

It's not until Kara admits she's being selfish, drawing things out to keep the taste of Cat on her tongue a little longer, that she returns her focus to Cat's clit, her earlier teasing flicks abandoned in favor of strong but careful pressure that quickly sends her over the edge. Kara keeps moving with her, drawing her orgasm out as much as possible, until Cat is slumping bonelessly in the chair, one hand gripping the cushion and the other still wound tightly in Kara's hair.

"That was one hell of an improvisation," Cat says when she catches her breath, and Kara smirks at the tremble in her voice. She'd gotten to Cat Grant, broken past the mask of her composure to earn a real, honest reaction.

"It's a necessary skill," Kara says with a shrug, knowing her attempt at nonchalance is ruined by the smug grin on her face.

"One of many, apparently," Cat agrees, pulling her up slightly for a kiss that's far gentler than the ones they've already shared. It promises things neither woman can give word to, feelings and emotions that can't be faced just yet, not like this. "Maybe next time you'll tell me what name I can scream."

And Kara knows she should be worried about the fact her identity is secret in name only, that Cat obviously knows who she is. The teasing glint in Cat's eyes as she looks down at her is enough to prove that much.

But really, all she can focus on is the fact that there will be a next time.

And she's definitely looking forward to it.


End file.
